


Oh alfa, mi alfa

by Ragna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alpha Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time, Heavy Petting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Sus colmillos salieron en el mismo momento que el pensamiento de Reborn en la cama con algún omega cruzó por su mente. Un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su pecho resonó entre las paredes de la habitación. El aroma en el cuarto se iba haciendo más potente con cada segundo que pasaba.Así se quedó, quieto, en silencio. Su alfa acoplándose a su nuevo cuerpo y le pedía a gritos ir detrás del hombre que prometió estar con él en aquella situación y había faltado a su palabra.Pero Tsunayoshi se quedó quieto a esperar. Dándole quizás de forma inconsciente, una oportunidad al sicario de redimirse. Solo si apareciera en la puerta de su territorio en las próximas horas.Si no, Tsunayoshi saldría de cacería.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Oh alfa, mi alfa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incluso después de tanto, seguimos siendo solo nosotros.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852257) by [Ragna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna). 



> Recuerdan, que por ahí por la semana de la Week del año pasado... Mencioné que haría una segunda parte o una historia paralela sobre el corto R27 con ellos dos como alfas(?) 
> 
> Meses atrasada, pero aquí lo tengo por fin terminado :3c

Tsunayoshi se acomodó entre jadeos en la comodidad de su cama, situada en uno de los rincones de su habitación. Nunca antes había sentido el tipo de cansancio que tenía en aquel momento, ni tampoco a su cuerpo tan pesado. Ni siquiera después de una sesión de entrenamiento con Reborn y Lal Mirch.

Tenía miedo. Su cuerpo estaba actuando de formas tan extrañas para él, era híper sensible a cualquier tacto ajeno. ¿Dónde estaba Reborn? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí con él? Había dicho que lo estaría, que volvería de la misión que el noveno le envío antes del celo de Tsunayoshi. Pero no estaba ahí con él. No estaba ayudando a Tsuna a pasar su celo como debía hacerlo.

¿Por qué? Pensó cierta parte de su mente enceguecida, ¿Es porque no somos omegas? ¿Reborn ya no quiere estar con él porque presentó alfa?

Un quejido lastimero salió de sus labios. Tsunayoshi estaba en un estado tan primal que su mente divagaba en cosas que despierto no cuestionaría siquiera.

Su calor aumentaba, pequeñas corrientes de energía atravesaban su cuerpo y le provocaba espasmos. La ropa se estaba mojando por el sudor, y sus sentidos se nublaban cada vez más.

Reborn no está, Reborn nos abandonó. Murmuraba el alfa angustiado en el interior del pecho del adolescente. Reborn nos mintió, nos mintió, no está aquí con nosotros. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Estará con algún… omega?

Sus colmillos salieron en el mismo momento que el pensamiento de Reborn en la cama con algún omega cruzó por su mente. Un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su pecho resonó entre las paredes de la habitación. El aroma en el cuarto se iba haciendo más potente con cada segundo que pasaba. Y Tsunayoshi se acurrucó a la defensiva en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, junto a la ventana. Sus piernas abrazadas por sus brazos, su erección ignorada por completo. Sus ojos, brillando en un color ámbar vivo, estaban pegados en la puerta. La única entrada descontando la ventana.

Así se quedó, quieto, en silencio. Su alfa interno acoplándose a su nuevo cuerpo, a sus llamas, que le pedían a gritos ir detrás del hombre que prometió estar con él en aquella situación y había faltado a su palabra.

Pero Tsunayoshi se quedó quieto a esperar. Dándole quizás de forma inconsciente, una oportunidad al sicario de redimirse. Solo si apareciera en la puerta de su territorio en las próximas horas.

Si no, Tsunayoshi saldría de cacería.

* * *

La razón por la que Reborn no había estado desde las primeras horas con el adolescente era no solo por finalizar la misión que le ordenó el noveno. Sino también porque tenía que preparar y abastecerse de lo necesario para el primer celo de su… eh… ¿Pupilo?

¿Seguiría llamándole de esa forma después de lo que estarían por compartir?

No, definitivamente no. O tal vez sí, durante una noche de acalorada pasión y una conversación previa sobre un role play. Reborn no tenía ninguna objeción a dejar libre su imaginación con respecto al joven que esperaba su presencia en el segundo piso de la casa que compartían.

Nana prácticamente salió corriendo cuando sintió las feromonas de Tsunayoshi, según le dijo Gokudera por mensaje. Bianchi y ella se llevaron a los niños con las dos. Así que solo serían ellos, misma razón porque Reborn tenía que tener todo preparado y listo para el celo del chico. Si el noveno no le hubiera llamado para esa misión, habría tenido todo preparado con antelación y estado esperando paciente a qué el día de hoy llegará.

Abrió la puerta de la reja de la entrada con tranquilidad, sin saber de la bestia que lo esperaba dentro de la casa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, sus propios colmillos comenzaron a picar. A su nariz había llegado el olor de las feromonas del recién presentado alfa.

Todo estaba en silencio. Los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar en toda la casa eran los ruidos de lo que llevaba el sicario en las bolsas de supermercado, porque ni siquiera sus pasos se podían escuchar en los pasillos del hogar.

El olor era definitivamente potente, nada parecido a cualquier otro que Reborn hubiera sentido provenir de otro alfa. El olor que exudaba Tsunayoshi era una extraña mezcla en dulce y picante, lo llenaba de adrenalina y calmaba sus nervios, era atrayente. Intoxicante. Se le hacía agua la boca, sus propias feromonas reaccionaban a las del otro. Su alfa queriendo responder activamente a la invitación que hacia el alfa más joven a él, solo a él.

Al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación del susodicho una ráfaga de feromonas lo atacó. Solo que estás no transmitían las mismas emociones que las feromonas que se habían quedado en el ambiente en el primer piso. El aroma que envolvía la habitación de Tsunayoshi era uno deprimente, angustiante. Que hacía reaccionar a su alfa con un instinto homicida casi animal. Sus ojos negros como la noche buscaron desesperados al castaño hasta que lograron localizarlo.

Dos pares de ojos casi felinos lo observaban desde el rincón más oscuro del sitio. Casi no parpadeaban, brillaban no solo por las emociones que transmitían. Era lo mismo que la otra vez, brillaban con la energía de la llama celestial del adolescente. Parecían dos pozos de lava ardiente. Que comunicaban un claro aléjate. O al menos, una recriminación bastante transparente.

—...Tsunayoshi.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Fue prácticamente un gruñido. No, corrección. Lo fue.

Uno autoritario, que no daba cabida a ninguna respuesta que no fuera la que se solicitó. No era solo por las palabras que decía, o como las decía, no sabía cómo ni de qué forma. Menos cuando. Pero con solo unas horas desde su presentación como alfa ya maduro, Tsunayoshi había aprendido a como cargar su voz con un tono de comando alfa.

No generaba mucho en Reborn, que aprendió a esquivar los efectos del comando alfa desde su juventud. En sus inicios en el mundo mafioso. Pero escucharlo de la boca del chiquillo del que fue tutor durante tanto tiempo, que salvó su vida de una maldición mortal, y por el que comenzó a presentar sentimientos más que simplemente platónicos, causaba cierto efecto… casi afrodisíaco.

—Estaba comprando comida para los dos —respondió, mostrándole la bolsa del supermercado. Pero manteniendo la otra bolsa detrás suyo—. ¿Me permites entrar a tu territorio, alfa?

Su voz sonó una tonada más grave, delatando su… ah… interés, en la pequeña demostración de poder del otro.

Tsunayoshi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad para el hombre adulto. ¿No se suponía que era el mocoso el que estaba celo? ¿Qué hacía no saltando encima de Reborn ahora mismo? Reborn estaba muy dispuesto a ser derribado por Tsunayoshi en celo en aquel momento. O cuando quisiera, mientras se mantuviera arriba de él.

—… Está bien.

Reborn arqueó una ceja curioso, pero dejó el tema de lado. Acercándose a la cama donde estaba el chico y dejando la bolsa de supermercado a un lado. Para ser su primer celo Tsunayoshi se estaba conteniendo bastante, seguramente tendría que ver el que hubiera estado solo durante tanto tiempo. Reborn no leía mentes —por mucho que le gustará molestar a la gente con eso—, pero podía notar muchas cosas por el lenguaje corporal de alguien. Y cuando recién llegó y vio el estado del castaño pudo notar que se trataba de un alfa casi al borde de sentir un rechazo.

Quizá que tontería estaría pensando la mente del menor.

—Ya qué sigues medio consciente, toma algo de agua. Haz estado sudando demasiado, te deshidratarás a este paso.

Tsuna obedeció lo que le decía, mientras tanto Reborn se fue quitando el saco y su corbata, cuando llegó a la camisa sintió los penetrantes ojos del otro sobre él nuevamente.

Se desvistió bajo la atenta mirada del adolescente, ¿O sería mejor llamarlo joven adulto? Tsunayoshi tenía 18, pronto a cumplir los 19. Para él seguía siendo un adolescente, pero además estaba viviendo su primera presentación.

De todos modos, cuando quedó solo con sus bóxer. Tsuna se acercó sigiloso a él, Reborn lo dejó ser hasta que lo sintió frente suyo. Reborn se acomodó en la cama, Tsuna no se había quitado la ropa mientras él lo hacía, pero poco le importaba eso al alfa con más experiencia. Ocupó la atención del chico con sus labios, mientras con sus manos acercaba la otra bolsa que ocultó con la primera.

Sus labios se sentían suaves contra los propios, entre su timidez e inexperiencia Tsunayoshi se movía algo lento cuando Reborn lo obligó a separar sus labios y permitirle dejar entrar su lengua para saborear los interiores del castaño. El control de todo lo tuvo Reborn durante el intercambio, usando sus colmillos tiró del labio inferior, haciendo que Tsunayoshi dejará salir algunos jadeos sin aliento. Sus ojos se abrían levemente para ver lo que hacía el azabache. Y volvían a cerrarse cuando Reborn regresaba a cerrar la distancia entre los dos en otro fogoso y lujurioso beso.

De repente Tsunayoshi se separó inmediatamente de él. Gruñendo furioso. Al segundo que Reborn tocó el frasco de lubricante.

—¡¿Cuál es ese maldito olor en ti?!

Hasta sus colmillos estaban más largos. Reborn abrió los ojos de par en par. Sorprendido.

Y un tanto excitado.

Bueno, bastante cachondo la verdad.

—Pensé que ibas a necesitar algo de esto —señaló, la bolsa negra con detalles de colores rojos. La marca de una Sex shop en medio.

Tsunayoshi veía con odio puro el objeto, lo quitó de la mano de Reborn y dio vuelta todo el contenido de su interior. Para sorpresa del azabache, ignoró todos los juguete para alfas que Reborn le compró y se fue directamente a los lubricantes con feromonas sintéticas a omega. Normalmente usados para lubricar los juguetes como el masturbador que yacía cómodamente entre las sábanas del castaño.

El recién presentado alfa tomo el lubricante, se levantó de la cama dejando un atontado Reborn de espectador a todas sus acciones y abrió la ventana de la habitación. Casi con la misma forma deportiva experta con la que Yamamoto lanzaba un Home run, Tsuna lanzó lejos el pequeño frasco de lubricante.

—¡No quiero ningún olor similar a un omega en ti! ¿¡Me escuchaste!?

Oh sí. Reborn estaba jodidamente caliente. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Tsunayoshi en celo se iba a transformar en una pequeña fiera?

—Por supuesto —ronroneó seductoramente, acercando por la cadera al más bajo.

Aprovechando la diferencia de estatura, Tsunayoshi se apoderó está vez él de los labios del mayor. Besando, marcando y mordiendo sus labios tanto como quiso, definitivamente un estudiante muy diligente que ponía en práctica rápidamente lo que su maestro le enseñaba. Reborn terminaría con los labios hinchados, pero oh Dios, se aseguraría de que él no fuera el único en acabar así.

El beso ayudó a subir el nivel en la temperatura de ambos, Tsunayoshi se subió al regazo de Reborn con ambas piernas a los lados del alfa. Los miembros de los dos chocaban entre sí, Reborn se aventuró y tomó las dos vergas duras y prontas a estallar entre una de sus manos por sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Ya húmedas por la estimulación.

Solo entonces Tsuna se separó para dejar salir un agudo gemido, Reborn no lo dejó seguir, porque reclamó posesivo sus labios.

—Mmmh… más, más, quiero más —musitó entre besos y gemidos, Reborn dejó sus labios solo para poder prestar atención a su cuello. Sus glándulas estaban hinchadas de tanto producir feromonas, el sudor había hecho que la piel del recién presentado alfa se sintiera más picosa. Y el italiano disfrutaba saboreando todo a su paso.

Tsunayoshi se mordía sus labios y quejaba de la excitación, meneando sus caderas para causar más fricción entre las vergas de los dos. En cabello de Reborn fue su objeto de juego, lo manoseo cuánto quiso, despeinándolo como quiso. Y cuando Reborn bajó sus calzoncillos, con su pulgar rozando el glande mojado con pre-semen, tiró de él tanto que llegó a sacar un gruñido del otro alfa.

—¡Nngh! ¡Reborn!

—No es necesario que me dejes calvo, cariño.

—¡MmhMmh!

El alfa más joven seguía moviéndose sobre él a su gusto. Reborn podía sentir como su propia verga pedía más atenciones, pero estaba más entretenido sirviendo a su adorable cielo. Dejó un último chupón sobre el torso descubierto por la camiseta —demonios ¿Por qué seguía ahí?— y se separó.

Primero le quitó la insultante prenda de vestir, lo único que lo separaba del contacto directo con el castaño. Y luego lo tomó por dejando de sus muslos, levantándolo de un solo movimiento. Cambiando sus posiciones hábilmente para dejarlo sobre la cama y así Reborn pudiera quedar entre sus piernas. Tsunayoshi estaba perdido en el placer y el celo, pero aún así estaba algo consiente. Abrió las piernas para darle más espacio al mayor, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Para no dejarlo ir de su agarre.

Si no había una buena razón, Tsunayoshi no soltaría a Reborn.

Esa buena razón vino con algo de convencimiento del mayor.

—Quiero chupártela —murmuró sobre el oído del joven, con sus manos arrastrando el calzoncillo fuera de sus piernas.

Adelante, con mucho gusto. Casi suelta Tsunayoshi, sino fuera por la ola de placer que sintió cuando Reborn mordió su oreja.

—Nyygh… ay…

Reborn hizo un camino de besos, lamidas, chupones y mordidas desde sus clavículas hasta su vientre bajo, Tsunayoshi sostuvo su cabeza firme entre sus manos. Sus dedos agarrando el cabello del mayor como si acaso soltarlo significará que se iría. Reborn se dejaba llevar momentáneamente por sus instintos, cuando llegó al inicio del vello púbico del castaño besó las pequeñas cicatrices que podían haber por ahí. Separando aún más sus piernas. Subiendo sus muslos a sus hombros, permitiéndose tener a su disposición la tierna carne del interior de las piernas del castaño. Firmes, torneadas y musculosas.

—¡Re-Reborn! —gimió cuando sintió la calidez y humedad de la lengua del azabache sobre el falo de su polla, jadeando hasta quedar sin aire curvando su espalda en un perfecto arco cuando entonces Reborn tomó su verga sin vergüenza ni reflejo nauseoso.

Tsunayoshi se sentía en la octava maravilla del mundo. Reborn chupaba y saboreaba su verga como si fuera lo mejor que podría estar dentro de su boca, Tsuna temblaba bajo suyo, sus piernas tensas. Intentaba hacer lo posible para no golpear sin querer al otro alfa entre los espasmos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

El mayor no solo se quedó jugando con la verga del más joven, una de sus manos que antes sostenía sus muslo ahora viaja hacia la entrepierna de chico. Juega con sus testículos para estimular un orgasmo, luego se mueve más abajo para poder amasar los dos glúteos maravillosos y adorables de Tsunayoshi.

La lengua experta de Reborn danzaba de arriba abajo sobre su pene, disfrutando quizás demasiado el jugar con el placer lujurioso del alfa recién presentado. Tsunayoshi no tenía ningún problema con dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, en un día normal, porque ahora que está en el peak de su celo. Lo único que quiere es conseguir llegar a su propio orgasmo lo más pronto posible.

—¡Reborn! —gruñe autoritario, como si eso no alimentará más la cepa sádica del sicario. Que alza la mirada oscura de sus ojos depredadores hasta la molesta caramelo del otro chico.

Es un error de parte del asesino. Porque Tsunayoshi sabe lo que le prende, lo conoce lo suficiente ya. Y tal vez después se sentirá algo culpable por lo que hará, pero sinceramente con el cabrón chupando su verga sin darle la liberación que necesitaba tenía que combatir fuego contra fuego.

Utiliza las manos que mantiene sobre su cabeza, Reborn no consigue darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que Tsunayoshi quiere hacer. Aunque sería bastante obvio, seguramente fue porque nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que el mocoso haría un movimiento tan bruto y posesivo de repente.

Sostiene su cabeza, una de sus manos empuñaba un poco de su cabello y con la otra lo afirmaba en su sitio. Mientras que posaba sus pies descalzos sobre la cama y azotó sus caderas contra el otro. Obligándolo a engullir su verga hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.

—¡AH! ¡REBORN!

Es todo lo que necesita para llegar al orgasmo.

La garganta del sicario prácticamente se moldea solo a la forma de la verga del castaño, Tsunayoshi no lo suelta hasta que siente la última corriente de placer dejar su cuerpo. Y cuando lo hace, no tiene ninguna delicadeza con él.

Su pecho sube y baja, todavía está en la nube de placer cuándo escucha la tos del mayor.

Lo que lo despierta ante la realidad de sus acciones en micro segundos.

—¡O-Oh no! ¡REBORN! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Lo lamento mucho!

De un salto se sienta en la cama y trata de lamentarse frente a su pareja, Reborn solo lo mira de soslayo. Tratando de para la tos y calmar su garganta abatida, además de intentar tragar normalmente algo de saliva.

—La próxima vez que hagas eso te arrancaré la polla con los dientes.

—Por supuesto Reborn, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

El otro alfa resopló indulgente. Volteándose a ver al adolescente.

—¿Y bien? Yo todavía no me corro, y la tengo bastante dura de hace rato.

Se nota que la niebla de hormonas que antes nublaba la mente del chico ya estaba bastante disipada. Porque su rostro se pone rojo como tomate en solo segundos.

—Eh… ¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo…?

—¿Oh? —murmura seductor—. ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarás hacerte lo mismo que me hiciste tú?

Tsunayoshi se ve como un ciervo frente a un cazador, sin vía de escape. Se muerde los labios y gira a ver hacia un lado de la habitación que no sea al hombre y alfa frente a él.

—No creo que pueda hacer lo mismo… —divaga un poco, hasta que regresa a verle un poco más determinado—, pero si quieres hacerlo… está bien, de alguna forma tengo que agradecerte que quieras pasar mi primer celo junto a mí.

Reborn golpea su frente con un chasquido de sus manos. Tsunayoshi se cubre la cabeza del dolor mientras el mayor suspira.

—Idiota, por supuesto que no voy a ir a lo bruto como alguien más. Tienes suerte de que tenga experiencia haciendo un garganta profunda.

Aquel comentario logra sacar un gruñido asqueado de Tsunayoshi, que al darse cuenta de su reacción se ve visiblemente afligido.

—Lo siento, todavía ni estoy muy cuerdo.

—De eso puedo darme cuenta, alfa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ayo! No sé esperaban esa ¿No? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
